This woman's work
by tayadventure
Summary: After Sherlock commits suicide. He see's the big impact it has on John's life.


**This is inspired by the song 'This woman's work' by Greg Laswell. I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfic. It takes place after Sherlock commit's suicide and he notice's the big impact it has on John's life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or the song this woman's work.**

* * *

**This Woman's work**

Sherlock pray's to god that John can cope. He prays that John can continue his life without him. Sherlock doesn't want to be the one to hold John back. He hopes one day that he could come back to John and that everything will the be the same.

Sherlock stood outside his own work. He stood outside his own world. His world with John was gone and all because of him. He blamed himself. He will blame himself when John can't cope, when John can't have his own life because Sherlock was his life.

Sherlock found it hard on himself. He couldn't be there for John when it was hard. He couldn't come back and tell John that he was alive. He couldn't go back to Baker street. He didn't have the strength.

Sherlock knew that his part in John's life was over. He watched as John found someone new to replace him. He watched as John moved out of Baker street. He watched as John got on with his life. Without Sherlock.

Sherlock watched as John became a father. Sherlock saw John got on with life, without Sherlock. He watched as John became a family man. He watched as he saw that he had lost his John.

Sherlock knew that there was a little life left in John. Sherlock knew that John had a lot of strength left. Sherlock knew that John needed that life. Sherlock knew that John needed that strength. Sherlock knew that John didn't need him anymore.

Sherlock should be cry but he didn't, he didn't like to let it show. Sherlock should be hoping but he didn't, He couldn't stop thinking about the bad things. Sherlock should have said all those things about John but he didn't, he never said. Sherlock should have done what he wanted to do but he didn't, he never did. Sherlock should have given something back to John but he didn't. He didn't need to.

Sherlock wished that he could make it go away. Make all that bad things that he done go away. Make John's misery go away. Sherlock wished he could make history go away. Sherlock wished that he and John would go away. Together.

Sherlock wanted to give the moments back to John. The moments they were together. The moments they made each other. The moments that were good. The moments that were bad. The moments that made them something more than friends.

Sherlock wished that he kiss John. Wishing he could tell John how he felt. Wishing he could make John feel his love. Wishing he could make John his. His John. Sherlock's John.

Sherlock wished he could give John his hand. Wishing that he could his hand for John to hold. Wishing he could use his hand to comfort John. Wishing he could use his hands to hold John. His John. Sherlock's John.

Sherlock knew that his life was John's life. He knew that John knew that. He knew that John wouldn't say anything. Sherlock knew because John knew. Both knew.

Sherlock saw his strength in John. He knew that John knew that. He knew that John wouldn't say anything. Sherlock knew because John knew. Both knew.

Sherlock knew that his life was John's life. He knew that John knew that. He knew that John wouldn't say anything. Sherlock knew because John knew. Both knew.

Sherlock saw his strength in John. He knew that John knew that. He knew that John wouldn't say anything. Sherlock knew because John knew. Both knew.

Sherlock knew that John should be crying. Sherlock knew that John would be crying. Sherlock knew that John would be crying in private. He knew that John didn't like to let it show. He didn't let it show.

Sherlock knew that John should be hoping. Sherlock knew that John would be hoping. Sherlock knew that John would be hoping that Sherlock would come back. He knew that John didn't stop thinking. He didn't thinking of him.

Sherlock knew that John should have said what he wanted to say. Sherlock knew that John said what he wanted to say. Sherlock heard but he didn't listen. Sherlock knew that John knew. John kept on trying.

Sherlock knew that John should have done what he wanted to do. Sherlock knew that John did do what he wanted to do. Sherlock knew that John did it for him. Sherlock knew that he was proud.

Sherlock should noticed that John needed something from him. Sherlock noticed that John needed Sherlock to be alive for him. Sherlock noticed that he was John's life. Sherlock noticed he couldn't take that way from him.

Sherlock noticed that John wanted something from him. Sherlock noticed that John wanted Sherlock to be there for him. Sherlock noticed that he was John's rock. Sherlock noticed that he still was.

Sherlock noticed that he should have given but he didn't. Sherlock noticed and so did John. Sherlock noticed that he should have given John, his love and his life. But he didn't.

Sherlock wanted to make it go away. He wanted to make it go away now.


End file.
